


Coffee

by douxpink



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxpink/pseuds/douxpink
Summary: a bts yoonmin au where jimin has a crush on the boy from the coffee shop (yoongi) but everytime he tries to express his feelings, he gets nervous and runs away. ♡it all started when “The air was cold and crisp and his feet made crunching sounds in the porcelain white snow.”





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> here is just a little yoonmin fic i typed out on my twitter @douxpink! i would appreciate feedback on whether or not i should continue it with it. i update my aus on my twitter so if you enjoy this little passage, please come tell me on twitter and i will continue updating. thank you to who ever reads this, enjoy! (Also sorry for any mistakes, i have a habit of never proofreading lol)

1 - Jimin POV

The air was cold and crisp and his feet made crunching sounds in the porcelain white snow. 

Though he was fairly bundled up, he was still cold and could feel his nose turning red. His face was heating up and he wasn’t sure if that was just due to the fact that it was snowing, or the fact that he was about to confess to his crush.

Shaking his head, he walked up the steps and made sure to kick off the extra snow beneath his boots once he reached the top. Now came the part that he was dreading. He’d much rather study the marks on his old snow boots than come face to face with the person behind that door and spill all his feelings out.

With a sharp inhale of breath, he lifted his hand up towards the door and paused- his hand hovering just in front of the wood. His thoughts were jumbled and everything that he had rehearsed for hours the night before had disappeared from his mind in a second. He was panicking and in his fit of mental despair, his knuckles accidentally knocked against the doorbell, emitting the loud gong of the bell to be heard.

“fuck fuck FUCK!!” he swore, his eyes now the size of saucers. He wasn’t ready- fuck he wasn’t ready! He thought he was ready but boy was he so wrong!

He heard the barking of a dog inside and jumped, stumbling backwards with one foot now resting on the top step and the other one on the step below it. 

He had to run. He would try again another day. He wasn’t ready today.

With one last look at the door, he shook his head and took off sprinting towards the fence, opening it with shaky hands. 

“Come on come on come on... open please!” he rushed and begged his hands to stop trembling. 

He could hear someone in the house. Fuck he was running out of time.

After his fifth attempt of fumbling with the impossibly tiny latch of the gate, he threw his gloves off snd shoved them into his pockets. Somehow he had been able to open the latch with his gloves on a few minutes ago when he had decided to come over here in the first place, but now he was struggling. 

With the gloves discarded, he was able to open the latch and push the fence open. And without looking back, he slide through the opening of the gate and started sprinting down the sidewalk.

If he had taken another second longer to turn his head, he may have noticed the door opening up behind him and he would’ve seen him standing in the doorway. Hair was askew and he was clad in black boxers. 

-  
!!!to be continued!!!


End file.
